Second Chances
by ms.misunderstood
Summary: Bella can look at one person and see there entire future ending with there death, but for seven months she's been having visions of a inhuman guy named edward. Now bella will stop at nothing to find him and live her happily ever after.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Clink, clink, clink. The sound of the rain hitting my window ceil got heavier by the second. Bright lights filled my room soon followed by loud bangs, making me cringe into my bed. Sleep was useless by now, my heart was pounding so hard I am sure it could be heard miles away. It got harder to breathe. I was clutching my pillow for dear life, hoping to over come my anxiety. A loud crash made its way to my room making me shoot up straight in my bed clutching my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Tick tock tick tock tick tock… I glanced over at my clock on my nightstand and sighed in frustration. It was currently One O'clock in the morning and I still didn't know how to approach my mother with my decision. I wasn't sure how to tell her I was going to move to Forks, especially every since I was a little girl I had a strong distaste for the town. Not that the people there weren't friendly or that it was overcrowded, but the fact that it was always a constant cover of clouds and always rained. You were lucky if you and a sunny day and if you did it would soon disappear behind a cloud.

My mother Renée and father Charlie got a divorce when I was three. Renee never liked forks so mom and I moved to sunny Arizona, a big change form the stormy forks weather. I still visited my father Charlie during the summer but when I was thirteen I told him to meet half way because I didn't want to go to forks. I loved Arizona until I turned 14. That's when I started getting visions, It terrified me. I remember like it was yesterday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

I was one the bus going to school as I got off a little boy ran into me and fell I bent down to help him up. As soon as I looked into his eyes I gasped, it was like I was hit by a freight train, it knocked me backwards. I saw this boys life I saw him graduating, going to college, getting married, having children, getting old, then I saw him on his death bed, soon after I saw his death. I went to scream but my hand clasped over my mouth and I ran. I ran as far away as I could. Thoughts invaded my mind over and over again. How could I see such images. How could I see this boys fu- I couldn't even say it. I was a freak. I was a mutated freak. As I walked home I reused to look up afraid of someone looking me in the eye. Afraid of what visions might take over me.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Now that was three years ago, over the years I have learned to be somewhat ok with my 'gift.' I always tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible though because I felt it was an invasion of privacy. My gift though is what has brought me to this difficult decision right now. For the last three years of having my gift I have always thought me seeing the future I had to look that person dead in the eye, but for the last seven months I've been having visions of myself.

It was me and the most inhumanly gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had messy bronze hair very pale skin. He was tall and lanky, almost boyish but extremely attractive. The thing that gets me the most is his eyes. They are a beautiful gold color for the first time in my life I wanted to stare into someone's eyes for the rest of my life. I could get lost it them and I wouldn't care. My fist vision happened when I was writing my English assignment on my laptop. I remember gasping and I was dragged into the most intense vision I have ever gotten, then I saw him. He was playing the piano and smiling as he did. As if he was playing from his soul he didn't watch the keys as he played and he kept his eyes closed. As I watched him play I realized I was sitting next to him.

I was soon sucked into many other visions over the months of our future. I soon realized that this Greek god was my soul mate. Not only that but the fact that he and his family were all vampires. As much as I told my self 'hey um Bella your soul mate is a vampire, you should be running scared.' I couldn't because they weren't like the others they were good vampires none of the vampires you see on TV with fangs, sleep in coffins, and burn in the sunlight. They tried to act human but they were super fast and strong. They didn't burn in the sunlight but instead they sparkled like millions of diamonds. They didn't sleep, and they only fed off of animals. That's what made me believe they were good. They tried there hardest to make up for what they have become.

Over the months the dreams got more vivid and I knew what I had to do. I had to move to Forks with my father and suffer through the clouds, rain and cold. I knew it would pay off though, because for once my gift was paying back for all the terrible visions I've suffered through. I was finally going to start being happy, but before that happens I had to tell Renée and that conversation I was not looking forward to at all. I knew she would be confused and upset about my sudden decision . In time though she would understand and let me go and be happy.

I flopped over onto my stomach and closed my eyes I knew tomorrow would be interesting. The next morning I woke up to a blinding light of sunshine, man I would miss that. I sighed and lazily got out of bed and made my way downstairs. I had to tell mom now because I had already booked my flight last night. I was maybe a little to excited to meet my soul mate…Edward I smiled to myself. I heard the TV on in the living room. When I walked in I saw my mom lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. I scrunched my nose up as I smelt the coffee…gross. I walked over and sat beside her.

"good morning hunny." My mom said as I sat down.

"Morning." I started to fidget with my shirt. Mom noticed this "Everything alright?" Concern displayed on her face.

I nodded afraid to speak just yet. "I've been thinking." I said " I've been thinking of moving to forks with dad."

I kept my eyes on my hands avoiding here eyes as I said this "What! Why are you not happy here with me and Phil? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head and finally looked at her

" No mom, I've put lots of thought into this but I really think I should it could be a fresh start plus I can spend more time with my dad. I know you want to travel with Phil so now you can. I really want to do this mom. _I need this."_

_I made sure to emphasize my last words to make sure she knew it was what I wanted. She looked at my face as if she was trying to decode any sign of a lie hidden in my eyes. When she noticed what I said was true she looked down sadly and dropped her shoulders in defeat and I knew I had her. "You sure this is what you want?" She whispered " Yes." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could. " I love you momma." I whispered "I love you to." I told her I had to go get ready that my flight was today and I didn't want to miss it. As I made my way upstairs I let a big smile take over my face. In less than 24 hours id be meeting my Edward, and I couldn't wait._


End file.
